


Wild is the wind

by luna_cheshire



Category: Bubble Comics, Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После падения Кутха Мёрдок перестал быть жуткой тварью, созданной Свартжель, но оборотнем быть не перестал. Для перестройки организма на традиционный лунный цикл требуется время, и, в свете наличия рядом Кирка и отсутствия в Сибирском федеральном округе после эвакуации людей, у них это время есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild is the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — после финала Времени Ворона, но написано после выхода ВВ-2 (без учета остальных частей).
> 
> Написано для команды WTF MG-BSB 2016.

  
Мёрдок помнил слишком много всей этой сверхъестественной херни.

Он надеялся, что память постепенно истлеет. Сотрется, унеся с собой страх, и на произошедшее можно будет однажды оглянуться как на очередной забавный эпизод его и так неспокойной жизни. Шли дни, а с ними выравнивался оборотнический цикл, сглаживая шерсть и превращая его из гигантского смертоносного чудовища во вполне обычного волка. Только смутные воспоминания становились четче с каждой пережитой ночью.

Мёрдок презирал себя за то, что спустя пару месяцев продолжал иногда просыпаться от кошмаров, и ненавидел Кирка, который все время был рядом.

 

**Пролог**  
Шерсть, когти, скалящиеся пасти; побег. Черные всполохи, алые, острый запах ночного леса, шорох хвои под лапами, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Люди, демоны, маски, и среди них, в непробиваемой броне из могущества, — _он_ , главный, _опасный_. За _опасным_ тянутся армии и бредут рабы, за _опасным_ проложена дорога из боли и крови. За _опасным_ стоят те, кто хочет _его_ возвышения, потому что им не хватает сил вознестись самим. Они пахнут едко и кисло: покорностью и страхом, лестью и раболепием, ненавистью друг к другу. Ему все это смешно и чуждо: у него есть стая, и он ее вожак. Он не сует свой нос в мелкие игры за власть, только порыкивает на лезущих вперед наглецов. Вожака признают все. Без оговорок и условий, надо только бежать, скорее, скорее, скорее. Только не оглядываться назад. Трещат под тяжелыми лапами сухие ветки, прогнившие кости, чужие надежды.

Все кружится, смешиваясь в неразличимое пятно, и от скорости вращения мутит.

Иногда он не может понять, где находится, и есть ли кто-то рядом. Иногда он стоит в одиночестве посреди леса, иногда оказывается в плотной толпе подвластных ему тварей. Никогда происходящее не выглядит реальным.

Ужасно хочется сырого мяса.

Он глодает чью-то плоть, но не чувствует вкуса.

 

У него было две памяти. Одна — близкая, чуткая, здесь и сейчас. Вторая была похожа на смутно знакомый сон — возвращалась невпопад случайными всполохами прошлого, запахами старых событий. Первая память была нужной, знакомой. Вторую память он от себя отгонял: бесполезная, назойливая — она только мешалась. В лесу она была не нужна, в ней не было первичного знания силы, а пережитые когда-то чувства только сбивали со следа.

Но эти чувства становились все сильнее, и иногда он не мог с ними совладать; вторая память возвращалась, раз за разом отвоевывая новые территории его сознания, становясь сильнее день ото дня. Обычно эта память приходила во сне, и такие сны не приносили отдыха. Этими снами можно было только жить, и он засыпал, чтобы дышать морским воздухом вместо затхлой удушливой гари, чтобы вершить справедливость собственного разлива или прогибаться под более сильных на своих условиях, чтобы получать удовольствие и вечно за чем-то гнаться, безостановочно, на пределе возможностей. Когда он просыпался, чтобы вести стаю, чтобы служить _опасному_ , его жизнь состояла из тех же самых основ, разве что морем больше не пахло, только гигантским костром, в который обращалась реальность. 

С каждым новым рассветом пожар ширился, и однажды все-таки поглотил их.

 

**День, когда случился конец света**  
Лес горел, под ногами сотрясалась земля, потом мощная взрывная волна повалила его на землю. Со своего места Мёрдок не мог точно понять, что происходит в гуще схватки, но за ревом огня и грохотом палящих автоматов вдруг перестало быть слышно громоподобную болтовню красующегося перед врагами Кутха. Победных криков не было тоже, и не следовало новых приказов, поэтому Мёрдок, цепляясь за ствол дерева, заставил себя подняться и идти — куда угодно, лишь бы прочь от пожара. Пережить конец света и сгореть в огне было бы идиотским финалом, и когти Мёрдока скользили, срывали кору, впивались в древесину, но держали его, и он брел дальше. Дыхание было рваным, спину сковывала нестерпимая боль. Он потянулся лапой проверить — его не тронули в битве, каким-то невероятным совпадением никому не удалось до него добраться и нашпиговать пулями — но сейчас шерсть была влажной и тяжелой от крови.

Мёрдок вспомнил кинжал, который воткнула в него Свартжель еще давно, до превращения, и хрипло выругался. Но почему именно сейчас? Почему рана открылась — нет, не открылась, рана _появилась_ только сейчас, все это время спустя, почему? Он знал ответ и чувствовал глухое удовлетворение от того, что папенькину сучку наконец устранили вместе со всей ее магией; радость, почти такая же мерзкая, как ощущение сочащейся крови, дала ему сил еще на пару шагов.

Он оглянулся и невольно застонал. Ему казалось, он прошел километры, хотя на самом деле только отполз подальше от поля боя — с выжженной поляны до сих пор доносились отдельные вскрики и выстрелы, но было ясно, что большинство бежало от страха или огня. Слышался отдаленный рев моторов и грохот вертолетов — это победители нагоняли бежавших, остальных оборотней, вероятно. Интересно, что теперь с ними всеми будет без колдовской вороньей воли, они обернутся назад? И он сам?

Силы отказывали, и на чистом упорстве Мёрдок расцарапал еще несколько деревьев, валясь от одного к другому и цепляясь за них, лишь бы только продолжать двигаться. Тихие шаги где-то сбоку он не услышал — почувствовал звериным чутьем, сделал рваный вдох и резко кинулся в эту сторону, готовый напасть.

Обнаруживший его человек моментально поднял пистолет и развернулся боком, чтобы успеть отскочить, если Мёрдок решится прыгнуть на него. Но Мёрдок замер, потому что первым узнал нападавшего.

Наблюдать, как взгляд Кирка из сосредоточенно-безжалостного становится ошеломленным, удивленным, обеспокоенным — это было восхитительно и почти стоило всего подписанного с Хольтом контракта. Между делом Мёрдок понадеялся, что Хольта уже раздирают в Аду черти. Вторую надежду он припас для себя — о том, чтобы не оказаться теперь в соседнем с ним котле.

За всеми этими молитвами Мёрдок совершенно забыл о том, что все еще жив; жить было непристойно больно.

— Мёрдок, — выдохнул Кирк, опуская пистолет и медленно подходя ближе. — Пиздец. Пожалуйста, скажи, что меня не глючит.

Вместо ответа он вцепился в куртку О’Райли, так резко, что вполне мог случайно расцарапать Кирку грудную клетку, и тогда они подохли бы в кустах в обнимку, как романтично.

— До базы меньше километра, — проговорил Мёрдок. — Северо-восток. Там должны быть машины.

Кирк брезгливо отцепил от себя его пальцы и с излишним вниманием изучил разодранную рубашку.

— Вот так всегда с тобой, — вздохнул он и как-то почти нагло поднырнул под руку Мёрдока, чтобы подхватить его. — Что мужиком, что животным, лишь бы только одежду портить. Фетиш какой-то, что ли? — Он бормотал беззлобно, скорее придирчиво и успокаивающе. Навязчивая попытка понять, как Кирк здесь оказался, не давала Мёрдоку покоя, но даже ее было недостаточно, чтобы сохранить его в сознании.

Он отрубился, когда они дошли до закатанного в асфальт поля, превращенного в транспортный хаб. Кирк что-то сказал ему, а потом отпустил; грохот выстрелов отдавался в пульсирующей от боли голове и добивал, как будто все пули были направлены в него. Сомкнувшаяся вокруг Мёрдока темнота напоминала дуло направленного на него пистолета, но он никак не мог вспомнить...—

 

**Первый месяц после конца света**  
Голос доносился глухо, вплетаясь в бесконечные сны о пожарах. Ему казалось, что голос — неотъемлемая часть этих снов, но обычные видения текли неразборчивой мутной рекой по его разрывающейся от боли голове, а голос наоборот звучал резко и нагло, выводя из себя.

— Оживай уже, спящее чудовище, — иногда говорил голос.

— Фу блядь, что это у тебя в пасти, что еще за мерзость?! — чаще возмущался голос.

— Нахер я в это вписался, — регулярно сокрушался голос.

Голос его ужасно раздражал, хотелось схватить его обладателя за грудки и для профилактики впечатать пару раз в стену. Но голос был эфемерен и постоянно пропадал в языках пламени из его кошмаров.

 

Боль и темнота, боль и яркий свет, яркий свет и до боли знакомые причитания.

— ...Давай, приходи в себя, не так уж и страшно ты пострадал, слышишь меня? Нет, он будет спать до скончания веков. Хотя подождите-ка, ведь мы уже стоим на пороге нового мира, когда время закончилось, и остановились последние часы! Мёрдок, блядь, хватит витать в облаках. Ты тут дохнешь, интернет не работает, радио ловит одни китайские станции, а я скоро сойду с ума. Давай уже, оживай, даже ты не настолько жесток, чтобы оставлять меня умирать от скуки...

Он хотел, он искренне пытался ответить. Развернуто высказаться о том, что у озабоченного его самочувствием мудака не может быть к нему никаких претензий просто в силу существования между ними необъятной экзистенциальной пропасти. Но голова была неподъемной, губы не размыкались, а еще он не был уверен, что помнит, как дышать.

Сознание плавало, покачиваясь на его ощущении реальности, и от штормовых волн у него начиналась морская болезнь.

 

Волны, ему не приснилось, это действительно были волны — они с привычным грохотом разбивались о скалы, как он мог забыть об этом? Это же был его дом: промозглое утро наполняло спальню стылым серым светом, а волны напоминали о штормовых угрозах метеорологов. Он сразу машинально вспомнил про Криса — надо сказать, чтобы не выходил из дома во второй половине дня. Рассеянно подумалось следом, что мысль была довольно глупой: Крису хватало здравомыслия и без его наседочных советов, а чего ему не хватало — так это нормального отеческого воспитания, на которое он физически не мог найти достаточно времени. Были только улученные мгновения, чтобы сказать что-то резкое, важное, сжатое: надень шапку, не прыгай с крыши, не гуляй по побережью в шторм... На месте мальчика Мёрдок бы себя ненавидел. На своем месте он себя всего лишь умеренно презирал.

Застрекотало будто отдаленной пулеметной очередью; нет, померещилось спросонья, это всего лишь зарядил дождь. Мёрдок повернул голову и уставился в застекленную стену, выходящую на море: снаружи все смешалось в неразличимую пенную морось. Хорошо, что отменилась утренняя встреча; ребята по его наводке в кои-то веки сработали чисто, не пришлось переделывать.

Кирк что-то недовольно пробормотал во сне и перевернулся прижаться к его боку: видимо, замерз. О’Райли должен был свалить еще полчаса назад, но равнодушная погода разморила Мёрдока, и все комментарии про ленивую полицейскую задницу он оставил при себе.

Волны колотили в стекло, в дверь, по крыше, а может, он бредил, и это приехала группа зачистки; он забыл о чем-то, но никак не мог понять, о чем.

Возможно, он забыл проснуться.

 

Окружающий его свет был ярким и резал даже сквозь веки, Мёрдоку вспомнилось детство и рассказы сэнтфильдского священника о Рае. Все это еще тогда звучало гигантским наебаловом, так что в конец туннеля не верилось и сейчас; он заставил себя открыть глаза.

Свет пробивался сквозь занавески.

Мёрдок долго разглядывал узор, потому что не мог найти в себе сил повернуть голову. Узор был препротивный, аляповатые цветы на рябом фоне, как финское «маримекко» под кислотой. Смысла в занавесках тоже было немного — угнетающие и пыльные, они беспомощно свисали с карниза, ничуть не украшая обшарпанное окно.

Торопливые шаги раздались, вероятно, в ответ на его молчаливые призывы избавиться от этого предмета интерьера, а потом в поле его зрения появился Кирк: он машинально поправил не до конца задернутые занавески (их от такого внимания еще долго остаточно потряхивало от волнения).

— Не ослеп? Цвета различаешь? Сколько пальцев я показываю?

Кирк задавал странные вопросы, а палец из врожденной жадности показывал всего один. Горло драло, так что не получалось выговорить слова, и Мёрдок только разочарованно посмотрел на него и выразительно поднял бровь, чтобы передать весь спектр жалости, который он испытывал к Кирку, видно, лишенному последних мозгов.

— Я знаю, что ты не можешь говорить, — вздохнул тот и присел на краешек кровати, чтобы оказаться в пределах его обзора. Охуеть какой заботливый. — Раз ты так смотришь, зрение не пострадало. Ты черте-где вчера шлялся, приперся с какой-то свалки весь обгоревший. Будь осторожней, тут вообще-то экологическая катастрофа. 

Мёрдок вопросительно поднял брови, и Кирк утомленно потер переносицу. Он выглядел усталым — он, конечно, всегда таким выглядел, но чаще это был оттенок заебанности; сейчас Кирк выглядел так, будто неделю не спал, а еще ужасно отчего-то бесился, только спустить пар было не на ком. Мёрдоку захотелось обратно в бессознанку, лишь бы не выслушивать поток жалоб, и он пожалел, что так поощрительно разыгрался бровями, провоцируя Кирка на введение его в курс дела. Лучше было дальше разглядывать уродливые занавески. 

— Ты помнишь, как уничтожили Кутха? Там еще был такой гигантский взрыв, от которого тряслась земля, а побережья заливали цунами. Не застал? Запамятовал? Ничего, вспомнишь, такое надолго не забывается. Местами пожары до сих пор горят, хотя уже недели две прошло, тушить-то некому. Кстати, совсем ерундовый момент: тут теперь все пышет радиацией после взрыва, так что будь здравомыслящим щеночком, перестань жрать белок. Я, конечно, вижу, что у тебя все схвачено с регенерацией, но порадуй мамочку, перестрахуйся.

Кирк говорил и говорил, а Мёрдок был вынужден слушать, потому что физически не мог его заткнуть, сил не было даже на то, чтобы столкнуть его с кровати. Как всегда, нытье Кирка было изматывающим и ужасно бесполезным. Он никак не мог понять, о чем тот говорит — какой Кутх, какие, в жопу, цунами в Ирландии? Да и что, в конце концов, за претензии были у О’Райли к белкам? Не королеве же они, как лебеди, принадлежали.

Мёрдок снова сфокусировался на Кирке — честно говоря, только потому, что тот наконец замолчал. Кирк внимательно рассматривал его и казался немного сбитым с толку (это было забавно).

— Мне иногда кажется, что ты не в своем уме, — преисполнившись неожиданной щедрости, поделился своими сомнениями Кирк. Он хлопнул в ладоши и дежурно улыбнулся, поднимаясь с кровати. — Пойду напьюсь, чтобы подготовить себя к этой мысли. Надеюсь, что ты просто симулируешь, кто знает, насколько ты ебанут на самом деле.

Он ушел, оставив Мёрдока с удовлетворением вспоминать, как однажды он притворился мертвым, только чтобы не слушать очередные жалобы О’Райли — тот нудел, как ему претит работать в нелегальщине и пачкать ручки перепродажей наркоты. Кирк тогда оправдал все его ожидания: выразил непонимающей Марте сухим тоном необходимые соболезнования и попытался взять весь бизнес в свои руки. Мёрдок никогда не ошибался в людях.

 

Запах вел его — не сбивающие с толку следы и не логика беглеца, петлявшего среди деревьев; одного запаха было вполне достаточно. Он мчался, в азарте погони перепрыгивая канавы и продираясь сквозь кусты; человек, от которого разило страхом, был уже совсем близко. Человек пытался спрятаться и наивно надеялся, что темнота его скроет.

Это было восхитительно смешно.

То, как бешено стучала кровь в артериях у жертвы, он мог бы услышать и с другого конца леса. Теплая, сладкая кровь. Грохотала, как волны, бьющиеся в пуленепробиваемое стекло стоящего на берегу моря дома...—

 

Раздражающе тикали часы, наверное, от этого звука он и проснулся; сознание неповоротливо и тяжело всплыло на поверхность, оставив на глубине неразличимое прошлое и вязкий ил сомнений.

Кирк стоял к нему спиной и изучал какую-то книжицу, опершись на незнакомый уродливый комод. Он выглядел расслабленным, словно не ожидал от Мёрдока пробуждения; хотя кто знает, может, Кирк уже привык считать его предметом интерьера.

У Мёрдока не получалось восстановить последние события — он вспомнил, как прилетел в эту чертову Сибирь, вспомнил, как исполнял приказы Кутха, но никак не мог понять, в какой момент в этой истории появился Кирк, а все остальные исчезли. Наверное, эти события были как-то связаны, но по памяти как будто небрежно прошлись ножницами.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — прохрипел Мёрдок. Кирк, обернувшийся на голос, сначала напрягся, а потом вздохнул и посмотрел на него почти жалобно.

— МакАлистер, знал бы ты, как ты меня заебал. Как я здесь оказался? Действительно, давай вспомним. Сначала ты предложил мне закурить, потом долю в бизнесе, потом себя, потом еще пару притонов, потом взорвать королеву, а потом мы вдруг оказываемся в этом средневековом дерьмище. Единственное, что я знаю точно — нахуй все твои предложения.

Мёрдок не реагировал и только тяжело смотрел на него, ожидая конкретики. Раньше этого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы на все перечисленное получить уверенное согласие.

— Я оказался в черной зоне как раз вовремя, чтобы тебя вытащить, — недовольно ответил Кирк. — Мы забрали одну из машин Хольта, которому уже, судя по его виду, нахуй никакая техника не сдалась, и уехали сюда. Радиус поражения был достаточно широкий, так что тут совершенно вымерший поселок. Только мы, радиация и крысы.

— Ты был в Риме, — сказал Мёрдок. — Я помню, когда я звонил тебе в последний раз, я сказал тебе залечь на дно.

— Сказал, — безразлично согласился Кирк. — А потом не вышел на связь, как обещал. Ну и эти ваши вечеринки с климатическими аномалиями во всех новостях освещали, я решил, что нечего тебе тут делать.

Мёрдок хотел обдумать эту информацию, но его вдруг охватила невероятная усталость — из тех, которые захлестывают на вторые, третьи сутки работы. Но он же ничего не делал, только валялся в кровати?

Он не успел спросить.

 

**Второй месяц после конца света. Вечер первого дня**  
За окном сгущались сумерки, когда Мёрдок впервые за последнее время проснулся, чувствуя в себе силы жить. Он все еще ощущал усталость, а тело ломило, но сознание впервые было совершенно ясным; казалось, кризис миновал. Мёрдок внимательно огляделся: незнакомая комната настораживала. Что-то было неправильно, то ли мебель стояла как-то не так, то ли из-за горящих свечей странно ложились тени. Только Кирк, который полулежал рядом в потрепанном кресле, перекинув ноги за подлокотник, и крутил в руках кубик Рубика, казался привычным, хотя и ужасно выбивался из окружающей обстановки. Видно, заметив его пробуждение, он кинул на Мёрдока быстрый взгляд, но тут же вернулся к обычному своему скучающему виду — и головоломке, в которой он так и не научился разбираться. После всех незаконченных разговоров показалось нелепым расшаркиваться во вступлениях, и Мёрдок просто продолжил последнюю беседу, которую смог восстановить в памяти.

— Как я себя вел? — хрипло задал он тревоживший вопрос. По кошмарам-воспоминаниям он точно помнил свою разрушительную силу, а мускулы ни на секунду и не забывали, насколько легко было, скажем, оторвать кому-нибудь руку или ногу. Он оглядел Кирка — раз в десятый уже, наверное, с момента прихода в сознание, но на том все никак не торопились объявляться следы бытового оборотнического насилия. По крайней мере, угрожающие жизни; по тому, как О’Райли двигался, откладывая кубик на тумбочку, было заметно, что его били, но все конечности на первый взгляд были на месте.

— Первым делом ты все обоссал, — бесстрастно сообщил Кирк. Он развернулся в кресле и теперь разглядывал его, скрестив руки на груди. Смотрел ужасно скучающе, как будто не видел ничего нового; впрочем, понял Мёрдок, он и не видел — зрелище было одинаковое второй месяц подряд. — Вонь стояла невозможная, и мы переехали. Потом еще несколько раз, пока твои альфа-претензии не закончились.

Теперь было, по крайней мере, понятно, откуда взялась тревога — подозрительное место попросту незнакомо _пахло_. Проклятая звериная натура. Мёрдок беспокойно пошевелился на лишенной матраца кровати и обнаружил, что его руки надежно зафиксированы у спинки кожаными ремнями — отсюда и раздражающая боль в плечах, на которую пока не было времени отвлекаться.

— Все верно, — правильно истолковал Кирк его метания, — в этой квартирке ты еще не оборачивался. Но, видишь, и я учусь на своих ошибках. Не дуйся на ремешки, если хочешь, чтобы тебя и дальше спасали и кормили с ложечки, ты им должен только радоваться.

Мёрдок зарычал от недовольства и бессилия, натягивая ремни скорее от досады, чем от попыток сорвать. Предназначение их было вполне понятно, но это _приручение_ не шло ни в какие ворота.

— Почему я не сожрал тебя раньше? — все-таки спросил он: важно, просто жизненно необходимо было узнать расстановку сил.

— Потому что ты расчетливая сучка, — губы Кирка растянулись в улыбке, не затронувшей холодный взгляд. Мёрдок скрипнул зубами, а потом настороженно замер.

Зубы вдруг показались — странное ощущение — слишком большими, не помещающимися в человеческой челюсти.

Он панически скользнул пальцами по деревянному остову кровати, и растущие когти оставили за собой борозды. Кирк не двигался с места, внимательно рассматривая поднимающуюся в глазах Мёрдока панику.

— Да, началось, — сухо подтвердил он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Не бойся, тебе скоро вырубит человеческий мозг, и страшно совсем не будет.

Мёрдок рванулся вверх — кости омерзительно хрустели, беспардонно удлиняясь прямо в его теле.

— А тебе? — попытался спросить он, но его голос превратился в сплошной трудноразличимый рык. Кирк рассмеялся, подходя к двери, истерично и резко.

— И мне.

 

Свобода, свобода! Он стремительно обежал тесную клетку, но не было времени задерживаться в ней, когда снаружи его звали такие манящие запахи дикого леса и непуганых тварей. Дверь была прикрыта, и он толкнул ее плечом, вылетел в коридор. Понятия всплывали в его голове случайно, вспыхивали узнаванием, совершенно бесполезные слова и функции — вешалка, коврик, кухня, дом. У слов не было применения, и он фыркнул, отбрасывая их от себя — прочь, в лес, скорее, скорее! Входная дверь была распахнута настежь, но что-то задержало его на пороге, он обернулся.

В конце коридора стоял мужчина. Звериный инстинкт подсказывал напасть, но что-то останавливало; наблюдатель не казался опасным, от него тянуло чем-то странно-знакомым. Волк принюхался и опять фыркнул: жилище пропахло старостью и смертью, от этого свербело в носу. Странные запахи просто сбили его с толку, он же прекрасно знал человека. Человек был его стаей.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину, но тот улыбнулся и махнул рукой. Сегодня он не хотел присоединяться к охоте, что ж, его дело.

Лес звал, тянул к себе, и он откликнулся на зов всей мощью могучих легких.

 

**Утро второго дня**  
Он приходил в сознание постепенно: сначала проступали непонятные звуки, потом формировались цвета. Когда Кирк зашел в комнату, Мёрдок уже сидел на голой кровати, изучая свои руки — человеческие, исцарапанные, со следами ремней на запястьях. Он оглянулся: ремни свисали со спинки нетронутыми, он не перекусил их и не порвал.

— Серьезно, Мёрдок? — фыркнул Кирк, наблюдая этот мыслительный процесс. — Я надеялся, ко второму циклу ты начнешь нормально соображать.

У Мёрдока был с десяток вопросов, и их количество росло с каждым произнесенным словом.

— Одевайся и пошли завтракать, — скомандовал Кирк и вышел из комнаты, не дожидаясь ответа. Счетчик вопросительных знаков вырос до небес.

Аккуратно сложенный халат нашелся на подлокотнике кресла, и Мёрдок надел его, а выставленные рядом пушистые тапочки в виде мультяшных волчьих лап одарил оторопелым взглядом. Бессильно выругался.

Квартира, в которой до этого момента он знал только свою клетку-спальню, казалась вопиюще стандартной — такими были, например, типовые дома в не самых благополучных районах в той же Швеции. Не самое свежее жилье, но и не самое жалкое. Кухню найти оказалось проще простого: вентиляции строители явно не доверяли, и запах кофе вел бы его даже без звериного чутья.

Кирк сидел на подоконнике и курил, стряхивая пепел в кружку с фотографией, по-видимому, бывшего владельца — спившегося полуголого гопника с красными от вспышки глазами. Романтичность хозяев квартиры почти восхищала, а Кирк в этом интерьере выглядел особенно неуместно и вызывающе. Мёрдок скользнул по нему неодобрительным взглядом и направился к стоящей на плите кофеварке, машинально оценивая увиденное.

Кирк выглядел на удивление неплохо для своих красноречивых историй про спасение МакАлистеровой шкуры. На нем были черные в облипочку джинсы, запрятанные в его любимые высокие ботинки, торс обтягивал темный джемпер, длинные рукава которого уже были качественно вытянуты из-за вредной привычки Кирка вечно мерзнуть.

— Ты такой модник в этот апокалипсис, — заметил Мёрдок, наливая себе кофе в вытащенную наугад чашку.

— Мародерство в этих местах — одна тоска, — отозвался Кирк, глядя на него из-под светлых ресниц. — Сплошное китайское говно, а магазины как из фильмов про ГДР, не знал, что такие еще существуют.

— Здесь, наверное, мало что меняется, — неожиданно взял философскую ноту Мёрдок, а Кирк расхохотался.

— Апокалипсис. Языческий бог ворон и радиации, локальный геноцид, по лесам шастают ебаные вервольфы. Мало что меняется? — он ожесточенно затушил окурок, смяв его о стенку кружки, и снова нахмурился. — Думай, что говоришь.

Мёрдок не успел понять, что произошло — просто он внезапно обнаружил себя на ногах, перегнувшимся через стол с угрожающе занесенной вилкой — первым, что попалось под руку. Кирк смотрел на него спокойно, хотя в условиях тесной кухни вилка находилось в интимной близости от его левого глаза.

— Раскомандовался, да? — медовым голосом уточнил он. — Ну извини, не сдержался. Или, может, это я специально? Может, я соскучился по тираническому папочке-волку?

Мёрдок сделал глубокий вдох и вернулся на пошатывающийся стул. Белобрысый ублюдок специально доводил его. Впрочем, это не отменяло желания разложить сучку на столе и засадить, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать иерархическую, мать ее, лестницу. Со своего подоконника Кирк, сохранивший оба глаза исключительно благодаря железной выдержке Мёрдока, выглядел непомерно довольным.

— Продолжай в таком духе, и наша совместная жизнь будет казаться вечным курортом, — поимел наглость советовать О’Райли. Мёрдок не шевельнулся, только сжал крепче несчастную вилку, сминая мягкий металл. — Ты же понимаешь, о чем я? — спросил Кирк. Он внимательно вгляделся в Мёрдока и пощелкал пальцами у него перед носом. — Я серьезно, ты выбрал правильную стратегию.

— Какую нахуй стратегию, — прошипел Мёрдок, сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не пробить назойливым сокамерником окно на волю.

— Это не твои эмоции, — неожиданно спокойным, почти терпеливым тоном сказал Кирк. — Мысли твои, а чувства — зверя. К сожалению, только ты один можешь их контролировать, поэтому будь так добр, прикрути свое доминирование. Чем успешней ты будешь брать над ним контроль, тем счастливей будет вся твоя дальнейшая жизнь.

— С чего ты в этом так уверен? — удивленно спросил Мёрдок, усилием воли успокаиваясь и фокусируясь на простых, земных вещах. На остывающем кофе, на выбрасывании покореженной вилки, на том, что во взгляде Кирка не страх за себя, а опасение за него самого. Обычных вещах, будничных. Кирк только пожал плечами.

— У меня было наглядное пособие и месяц на пофилософствовать.

 

Было около полудня, когда по требованию Мёрдока они выбрались на улицу на экскурсию. Перед тем, как покинуть квартиру, Кирк зачем-то потянулся проверять зрачки Мёрдока на реакцию на свет, но был невозмутимо отодвинут в сторону. 

Поселок был вымершим и разрушенным. Неровная асфальтовая дорога была покорежена, повсюду были художественно разбросаны обломки кирпичей и осколки стекол. Все вокруг было покрыто толстым слоем пепла, как будто рядом не догорали мирно какие-то склады, а прошло по меньшей мере извержение вулкана. На месте жителей Мёрдок не стал бы здесь оставаться даже без угрозы радиации: очарование вымазанного в грязи городка дополнялось гнетущим ощущением тревоги, которая была следствием то ли магического поля, то ли безжизненности поселения. Линии электропередач были сорваны; это, по крайней мере, объясняло недостаток освещения в их квартире.

— Так ты хочешь убедить меня, что вся мистическая херота сводится к радиоактивному фону? — Мёрдок продолжил дурацкий оборванный разговор. Расспрашивать Кирка как основного носителя знания раздражало, но он не мог требовать от него обычной исполнительности и подробного отчета. Его инициатива в этой идиотской операции по спасению не была заданием. — Как от ядерных отходов, что ли?

— Ядерных приходов, — фыркнул Кирк. — Я хочу убедить тебя, что никакая мистическая херота не проходит бесследно. От исчезновения твоего вороньего имиджмейкера осталось поле его энергии, и у этой энергии может быть какая угодно природа, но местные счетчики определяют ее как радиацию.

— Это, блядь, магия! Какие счетчики?!

— Да суть-то одна и та же, — поморщился Кирк, видно, недовольный его ограниченной фантазией. — Ну представь, что ты носишь хоркрукс или Кольцо всевластия! Они воздействуют на тебя, подавляют твою волю, а в результате что? В результате ты оказываешься на окраине жизни в образе Голлума.

— Мы и так на окраине жизни, дальше некуда, — Мёрдок кивнул на обрушенный дом, за руинами которого будто в подтверждение его слов живописно простиралось поле полуповаленных деревьев.

— Очень много куда, — вздохнул Кирк. — Этот фон не уходит.

— Насколько он сильный? — нахмурился Мёрдок и быстро добавил: — И хватит ссылаться на свои счетчики.

— Мы все еще рядом с эпицентром, — пожал плечами Кирк. — Месяц после взрыва. И что-то я пока не видел никаких пролетающих мимо самолетов с обеспокоенными международными миссиями, которые бы запарились возведением защитного купола. Моя оценка? Да ладно, с таким исходником ты все прекрасно можешь оценить сам. То, что ты всего лишь _остался_ оборотнем, когда магия развеялась — вполне приличный результат. А о продолжительности жизни тебе надо было беспокоиться прежде, чем учреждать преступную группировку.

 

Витрины магазинов были разбиты, а внутренности вывалены наружу, в кучах мусора возились дикие животные. Мёрдок ожидал, что Кирк не удержится от какой-нибудь язвительной шуточки про родную стаю или еще какую хрень, но тот шел, оглядываясь хмуро и напряженно; ему явно не было дела до каких-то спятивших лисиц.

Они взяли в развороченном продуктовом пару больших бутылок воды: Кирк заявил, что приебываться к зараженному-не зараженному нет смысла, счетчики Гейгера с одинаковой яростью реагировали как на проточную, так и на бутилированную воду, просто из крана текло что-то скорее похожее на нефть. Они прихватили еды и пару бутылок, содержимое которых самодовольно звалось виски. Потом Кирк завел его в помещение, оказавшееся аптекой, и со знанием дела перелез через перевернутые шкафы в подсобку. Вернулся он, распихивая по карманам коробочки таблеток с незнакомыми названиями, и Мёрдок решил не уточнять, откуда Кирк знал, что в них именно то, что ему нужно.

Высказанная Кирком мысль о международных миссиях вертелась у Мёрдока в голове, и он настоял на приличном ограблении; они не могли знать, как скоро поселение перестанет так романтично пустовать и наполнится русскими военными. Как ни странно, помещение банка пострадало от мародеров меньше всего; может, там поначалу было достаточно охраны, а может, деньги никого из спасавшихся не волновали. Мёрдок собрал в нашедшийся чемоданчик разнообразной валюты на приличную сумму, и они отправились обратно в квартиру. Любопытные взгляды животных провожали их всю дорогу, и Мёрдок заставлял себя не оборачиваться (и не заговаривать).

 

**Вечер второго дня**  
В квартире было абсолютно нечего делать. Техника не работала из-за отсутствия электричества, книг было немного, и все они были на русском. Мёрдок машинально подхватил кубик Рубика, оставленный Кирком на тумбочке, и подошел к окну, прокручивая разноцветные стороны. Он собрал головоломку за полминуты, потом нахмурился, перемешал цвета и попробовал еще раз, сосредоточенно. Секунд через пятнадцать собранный кубик отлетел в сторону.

— Когда мы можем уехать? — спросил Мёрдок, глядя на угадываемый за мутными облаками закат. Он не повышал голос: квартира была небольшая, и сидящий на кухне Кирк за шелестом складываемой в журавликов бумаги с легкостью расслышал.

— Еще вчера ты лежал без сознания и пускал слюни.

— Это было вчера.

— И ты все еще фантастическое чудовище, — педантично уточнил Кирк. Видно, из ебаной вежливости он решил оставить свой пост у кухонного стола и вошел в комнату, впрочем, не выпуская из рук журавлика, которому как раз выправлял крылья. — Шкура, клыки, когти, наверняка заразный, пожираешь людей, все в этом роде.

— К счастью, это всего на одну ночь, — хмыкнул Мёрдок, отворачиваясь от однообразного вида из окна. — Можно же с этим как-то жить.

— Ты все еще не настоящий оборотень из книжек, — сказал Кирк, прикусив губу. Журавлик был готов, и Кирк странно теребил его между пальцев, хотя обычно немедленно откидывал готовые оригами в сторону. Мёрдоку показалось, он избегал его взгляда. — Если ты еще не вспомнил. Эта магия мутировала, но еще не стабилизировалась. Сегодня ты наверняка обернешься опять. Может, и завтра тоже.

— Откуда у тебя столько информации? — с искренним любопытством спросил Мёрдок. У него не было ни малейшего желания копаться в собственных чувствах по поводу окончательно утраченной человечности, и какие-то бабские переживания Кирка его удивляли. — Ты торчишь тут в вымершем поселении, погуглить не можешь, и вряд ли местная библиотека богата на пособия по уходу за волшебными существами.

— Ты не волшебное существо, — фыркнул Кирк, — ты мутант. 

Мёрдок осклабился и изобразил Росомаху из «Людей Икс», и Кирк закрыл рукой лицо.

— Послушай, — невнятно начал он и вздохнул; в угоду артикуляции руку с лица пришлось убрать, хотя по выражению лица О’Райли легко читалось, что ей там было самое место все последние годы. — Когда мы сюда добрались, ты первым делом обернулся — и не возвращался в сознание дня три. Причем, спешу напомнить, ты был не очаровательным волчонком как в эти дни, а гигантской тварью, знаешь, такой дикой помесью кота с медведем: две челюсти, восемь желудков, вот это все. Потом, к счастью, пошло на спад, зверь становился меньше, а трансформация происходила реже, в зависимости от активности луны. Сейчас ты почти стабилизировался, но полнолуние достаточно сильно, чтобы влиять на тебя несколько дней подряд. Тебе этого достаточно, чтобы довериться моему профессиональному мнению? Или хочешь связаться с экспертами?

— Заткнись уже, — миролюбиво посоветовал Мёрдок. Ситуация его почти забавляла, и в свете неизбежной, похоже, участи он не торопился лишний раз вспоминать вкус свежего, сочного мяса на языке, которым по очевидной причине отдавали все разговоры об оборотнях. Кирк разглядывал его с вызовом и с тревогой — может быть, высчитывал, пора ли уже сваливать, чтобы не стать в очередной раз жертвой собственных амбиций. Жалости в его взгляде не было, и за это Мёрдок был им доволен. — Мы уедем послезавтра. А сегодня, пока меня не будет, можешь не терять время, проливая по мне слезы, а найти машину, на которой можно будет доехать до ближайшего аэропорта.

— На месте властей я бы закрыл все воздушное сообщение в этом районе, — поморщился Кирк.

— На твоем месте я бы не строил предположения, а нашел карту, желательно, военную, — перебил его Мёрдок. Взгляд Кирка на мгновение полыхнул яростью, но он то ли совладал с собой, то ли переключился на собственное невольное преимущество и зло ухмыльнулся, копируя его приказной тон:

— Тогда можешь не тянуть время и поскорее укладываться, песик, потому что луна скоро взойдет.

Мёрдок посмотрел на него испытующе, но Кирк только пожал плечами, выглядя издевательски невинно, и кивнул в сторону кровати. Это был определенно самый безвкусный предмет мебели, который Мёрдок когда-либо видел. Здесь, правда, требовалось уточнение: уродливой ее делали даже не излишне массивные ножки и унылая несоразмерная решетчетая спинка, а в основном отсутствующий матрас и толстое исцарапанное днище. С решетки свисали широкие ремни, добавляя картине порочности.

— Зачем ремни? Для волка? — В памяти Мёрдока всплывали какие-то смутные образы, связанные с этими ремнями, но не удавалось уловить собственное к ним отношение, раздражали ли они его или унижали.

— Как это мило, ты уже разделяешь себя на двоих, — хмыкнул Кирк, отбрасывая на пол измусоленного журавлика, которого он теребил все это время, и указывая на кровать. — Давай, время играть в доктора, раздевайся и ложись.

Вот приказной тон его, без всякого сомнения, бесил. Все естество Мёрдока было против того, чтобы подчиняться, но здравый рассудок неохотно допускал, что о фазах луны Кирк мог в этот момент действительно знать больше, чем он сам. Мёрдок смерил Кирка ледяным взглядом, предвещающим муки, и медленно разделся, стараясь не прерывать зрительный контакт. Кирк мастерски держал лицо, хотя Мёрдок с удовольствием нашел в его деланно равнодушном взгляде жадный темный интерес. Когда он устроился на твердой поверхности, откинувшись на локтях, выражение лица Кирка стало и вовсе глубокомысленным и расчетливым, что несколько выбило из колеи.

— Ремни, — напомнил Мёрдок. — Зачем они? Боишься меня?

Кирк уперся коленом о бортик кровати, а потом неожиданно уселся на Мёрдока верхом. От странно-привычной тяжести было спокойно и сбивало с толку; Кирк наклонился к нему и надавил на плечи, заставляя лечь ровно.

— Ремни для твоей безопасности, — сказал он, странно улыбаясь. Скользнув губами по щеке и плечу Мёрдока, Кирк целомудренно и как-то очень нежно поцеловал его в ключицу. — Самая опасная стадия — переходная, — продолжил Кирк. Он огладил предплечья Мёрдока и спустился ниже, мягко обхватил запястья и потянул наверх, за голову. — Лапы в этих ремнях ничего не держит, ты, если тебе интересно, уходишь гулять на всю ночь, а к рассвету возвращаешься. Скоро они тебе уже не понадобятся, но мы на всякий случай перестрахуемся.

— Почему ты все еще жив? — спросил Мёрдок, не сопротивляясь, но перехватывая его пальцы.

— Потому что в обратном случае тебе было бы страшно одиноко висеть тут в ремнях одному, — философски сказал Кирк, освобождаясь от его хватки и туже затягивая крепления.

Кирк практически лег на него и говорил негромко и ровно. Его дыхание только чуть сбилось, когда он задержался прихватить ухо Мёрдока губами. О’Райли даже информацией делился как мудак.

— Куда я ухожу? — Мёрдок повернул голову, чтобы найти взгляд Кирка, но тот уже тянулся, чтобы зафиксировать правую руку. — Ты наверняка следил за мной. Куда? И почему возвращаюсь?

Распятый на кровати, он наблюдал, как Кирк садится и в задумчивости гладит его по груди и животу. От легкости прикосновения было щекотно.

— Давай договоримся, — сказал Кирк, бедрами подаваясь назад, и от невозможности поймать его, неуловимо скользящего, взять в руки и насадить на себя накрывало яростью и похотью. — Ты вернешься утром и все мне расскажешь.

Пальцы оставили в покое тело Мёрдока, и он смотрел, как Кирк поднимается с его бедер с обычным постным выражением лица — а сам изо всех сил сдерживал собственные раскаленные эмоции. Хотелось верить, что эта пограничность и чувствительность — только симптомы болезни, и с ними получится совладать; пока что Мёрдок чувствовал себя уязвимым, и это новое ощущение было чуждым, в памяти не было опыта, к которому можно было бы обратиться, чтобы понять, как на это реагировать.

А Кирк тем временем непринужденно стаскивал с себя штаны и избавлялся от джемпера. Он вернулся к Мёрдоку, грациозно опустился на него и изогнулся как шлюха, бесстыдно двигая бедрами, и наклонился, чтобы получить по заслугам — грубый, резкий поцелуй. Мёрдок прокусил ему губу и с новым ощущением смаковал вкус крови, компенсировавший недавнее ощущение слабости. Он был слишком занят изучением своего расширенного спектра восприятия, и с запозданием заметил, как напряженно гнулся над ним Кирк, растягивая себя. Самым подлым в происходящем были связанные руки, и Мёрдок дернул ими от злости; спинка кровати затрепетала перед его новой силой.

— Ну же, — сказал Кирк как будто обиженно. — Немного терпения.

Терпения в его арсенале не было даже в обновленной форме, и Мёрдок отвлекал себя мыслями о том, как часто Кирк вытворял это, пока он не приходил в сознание. Пальцы Кирка, скользкие от смазки, обхватили его член, заставляя податься бедрами вперед; Кирк внимательно заглядывал в его лицо, то ли ожидая трансформацию, то ли прикидывая, сколько еще можно его изводить. Он не отводил взгляда, насаживаясь на Мёрдока, разводя бедра шире, откидываясь назад; его глаза были полуприкрыты, но взгляд не оставлял наедине ни на секунду. Мёрдок разочарованно сжал кулаки — напряглись плечи и вздулись вены — хотелось сломать уже чертову спинку кровати и прекратить эту шаблонную хрень со стонами и изгибами, перевернуть издевательски рисующегося мудака и трахнуть быстро, жестко, задыхаясь. Он опять вскинул бедра, и Кирк закусил губу, подавив в горле низкий звук. Послушный, он стал двигаться быстрее, потом сжал собственный член и начал дрочить в такт. Это было почти спектаклем, и Мёрдок, как обычно в театрах, с нетерпением ждал финала и аплодисментов. Он получил обкончанный живот и обкусанные губы Кирка, скупо выцеловывающие его рот, и еще наглядный образ того, как по бедрам Кирка стекала его сперма, пока тот слезал с кровати, выпрямлялся, потягивался и уходил за влажными салфетками.

— Почему я тебя не тронул? — Мёрдок готов был задавать один и тот же вопрос снова и снова, пока не получит ответа, а Кирк как будто его ожидал, небрежным движением вытирая его живот.

— Потому что ты тряпка.

Какая-то мысль не давала покоя, но временная расслабленность не располагала к отслеживанию ее истоков. Мёрдок лениво смотрел, как Кирк уходил и возвращался, совершая какие-то бесполезные рутинные действия, как одевался обратно, не проявляя ни удовольствия от спонтанно случившейся ебли, ни какого-то особого превосходства после нее же. Плечи Мёрдока начинали затекать, и он хотел сформулировать об этом недовольный комментарий — просто чтобы развеять непонятное ощущение чего-то недоговоренного, но перехваченного взгляда Кирка было достаточно, чтобы не нарушать тишину. Кирк обеспокоенно косился на его руки, заканчивая застегивать рубашку, и по этому взгляду МакАлистер вдруг отчетливо понял: превращение началось. Он просто был слишком расслаблен, чтобы почувствовать; но боль не забудет о нем надолго.

Кирк почти ободряюще кивнул ему и вышел из комнаты одновременно с первым спазмом, удлиняющим кости в теле, превращающим в животный фарш внутренние органы, заставляющим его думать меньше, а слышать острее.

«Наверняка заразный» — утерянная мысль, высказанная раньше голосом Кирка, всплыла на краю сознания слишком поздно, и Мёрдок не успел ухватить ее и обдумать, почему она тревожила его так сильно. Второй спазм последовал почти сразу за первым, и он потерял сознание; обронил его по дороге в свою новую ночную жизнь.

 

**Утро третьего дня**  
Отшвырнув опустевшую кофейную банку, Кирк выглянул в окно, не желая признавать за собой беспокойство. Небо светлело, и Мёрдоку пора было вернуться, если только он не погнался опять за какими-нибудь зайцами и не спит теперь в кустах. Кирк покачал головой: в виде волка Мёрдок был просто невинным щеночком, куда только подевались все хитрые схемы.

Кирк полез в шкаф в поисках новой пачки кофе, когда на лестнице что-то грохотнуло, глухо ударилось в дверь, затопали по коридору грязные лапы. Кирк обернулся, и они с волком пару секунд внимательно друг друга разгадывали. Гигантский волк сдался первым, и его лохматая голова устало уткнулась Кирку в плечо, так что тот, не удержавшись, ласково потрепал его медную шерсть за ухом.

— Солнце почти встало, — шепнул Кирк. Волк вздохнул и отстранился, что-то рыкнул в ответ, прежде чем направиться в комнату. Кирк смотрел ему вслед и думал, что ему не помешала бы пара спокойных ночей. Хорошо бы этот цикл наконец закончился.

Запечатанная упаковка кофе нашлась за коробкой с печеньем, и Кирк сосредоточился на ней, чтобы не вслушиваться в отчаянный вой, раздавшийся из комнаты вместе с первыми солнечными лучами. Машинально задернул занавески, чтобы солнце не било в глаза Мёрдоку, когда тот придет. По мере того, как закипала в кофеварке вода, вой становился тише и глуше, перетекая в тихий вымотанный стон.

Два, три, четыре... Кирк смотрел на огонь и считал про себя, чтобы не бежать беспокойно проверять, все ли в порядке. Семь, восемь. В комнате было тихо. Восьми обычно хватало.

Кирк вздохнул и выключил газ, рассеянно посмотрел на свои дрожащие руки и отошел к подоконнику, чтобы закурить.

— Кофе готов, — позвал он, затягиваясь.

Вошедший на кухню Мёрдок остановился на пороге и смерил его задумчивым взглядом. Кирку не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы знать, что он делает и о чем думает: это давно превратилось в ритуал.

— Почему ты до сих пор жив? — спросил Мёрдок, как будто это было заклинанием, возвращавшим ему человечность.

— Потому что я так захотел, — улыбнулся Кирк, выдыхая в окно сигаретный дым.


End file.
